


Mine

by isaymeow, MikazukiMunechika305



Series: Hakuouki ~ One Shot Collection [2]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaymeow/pseuds/isaymeow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuouki SSL<br/>-> Kazama and Okita clash over his desire to force Chizuru into being his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**“You’re mine, no matter what you tell yourself otherwise.”**

Chizuru had dressed up in her best kimono and put her hair up in a feminine way complete with a fresh flower. She wanted to look her best for him. She wanted to have a good time at the festival with her friends. But instead the sound of her wooden sandals echoed off the path as she was pulled along against her will. **“** **Onegai, that hurts, please Kazama-sama let me go,”** she cried as the aching in her wrist hurt more with every step, **“Please, I need to go meet everyone, they’ll be worried…”**

Suddenly he stopped and pulled her in close, grasping both her wrists so tightly that a gasp escaped her lips. **“Their concern for you isn’t what matters,”** His eyes coldly scared into her own as he spoke, **“I can’t have others touching my things.”**

Chizuru found her back pushed up against a tree in what felt like an instant. Fear spread through her trembling body as his mouth hovered over hers. “ **You’re mine, no matter what you tell yourself otherwise.”**

When Chizuru didn’t arrive at their meeting point at the time they had decided, Souji was the first one to go looking for her. He found her pushed up against a tree by Kazama, and his expression turned angry immediately. **“I believe Chizuru-chan doesn’t want to be your _thing_ ,”** he called out, his eyes narrowing,  **“So I suggest you get your hands off her.”**

**“Okita-san,”** Chizuru said recognizing his voice.

**“Tch,”** Kazama said with annoyance, **“I’m the class president and I can do what I want. If I want Yukimura to myself then I get it.”** He turned back to her grinning, **“She’s my property and I can do as I please…like this.”**

His strong arms pushed Chizuru’s hands to the tree trunk as he pressed his lips against her sloppily. She continued to cry and struggle, partially because she wanted to be freed but also because this wasn’t how she wanted her first kiss to be.

Souji let out an exasperated sigh–why couldn't things ever be easy? It seems that not only would he need to kick Kazama's ass, but he'd also have to find a way to get him out of power at the school. **“I don’t think someone like you is a good class president,”** he hissed, moving closer and pulling Kazama back roughly. **“You know, maybe I’ll talk to one of our teachers. They don’t like how you treat others either.”**

Kazama was surprised by the strength Okita had, but it still paled in comparison to his own. He held onto one of Chizuru’s wrists tightly, making sure not to let the other man pull her away from him.  **“I have too much power with the board and Serizawa-sama, there’s nothing you can do,”** He snarled back, **“Except get out of my way.”**

****“We’ll see about that. I’m sure Kondou-san will agree with me and convince the others,”** ** Souji said, his voice as cold as ice. ****“I'm going to ask you this again, let go of Chizuru-chan.”****

Chizuru winced as she tugged on her own arm, **“Kazama-sama please let me go. I just want to enjoy the festival, I don’t want to see anyone get hurt.”** When he turned and glared at her she continued, **“Kazama-sama, I want to go with my friends, please!”**

**“You will do no such thing,** **_you’re mine_ ** **.”**

Chizuru shook her head as she tried not to cry as Kazama pulled her back into his side. Instead she looked over at her friend and classmate with a pleading glance. **“Okita-san…please make him let go of me,”** she said quietly, **“I want to stay with you and the others…”**

Souji took a thick branch laying on the ground and let it shoot forward, hitting Kazama’s wrist hard and making him let go of Chizuru’s wrist. **“Go and look for the others, Chizuru-chan,”** he ordered her. “ **And tell them I’ll come back as soon as I've taken care of this, okay?”**

Once Chizuru was finally free from his grasp she moved behind Okita quickly. He told her to go find the others, but she didn’t want to leave him alone. If he was fighting for her sake she shouldn’t leave him behind. **“No, let’s go back together Okita-san,”** she said while gripping the back of his festival kimono lightly.

**“** ** _Go_** **, Chizuru-chan,”** Souji insisted. **“I’ll be right behind you, don’t worry. The others are already waiting and probably worrying, so** ** _please_** **go and tell them everything’s fine, okay?”**

Chizuru could tell by his tone that he wanted her to leave, and I wasn’t just so she could go calm the nerves of the others…it was so that he could fight Kazama freely without any worry. ****“OK, but please be careful Okita-san,”** ** she said before letting go and running in the other direction.

**“Chizuru-chan deserves someone better than you,"** Souji said coldly while taking his stance, **"So I won't let you touch her again."**

**“Better than me? Hah that’s laughable! What, do you think you’re worthy enough for her?** ” Kazama sneered and his hands formed fists. He stepped forward slowly and found his own branch to fight with. **“Once I’m done you can watch me take her away, that is if your eyes aren’t too bloody and swollen.”**

As Souji continued to glare emotionless at Kazama he said, **“I wasn’t talking about myself–I meant she deserves anyone better than you. And exactly what the hell do you plan on doing with my eyes now?”**

**“This,”** he said while taking a swing at Okita’s face with his bare fist while grasping the branch with another. Kazama spun on his heel and used the branch to swing at Souji’s arm.

Souji immediately jumped back, dodging Kazama’s strikes. **“You’re crazy. Even crazier than I am, and that means a lot.”** Finding an opening Kazama left, he ducked away under the other’s branch and reached forward, the tip of his branch hitting Kazama’s stomach and pushing him back a little.

Kazama grabbed his stomach briefly, wincing in pain momentarily before he composed himself. He wasn’t going to lose to this kid, and he most certainly wasn’t going to let Chizuru continue to associate herself with such bottom feeders.

He took his branch and whacked it hard into Okita’s right chest, knowing full well that was his weaker lung. He pulled Okita up but his kimono and snarled, **“I may be crazy, or it may be that I’m the only sane one here…but I’m certain of one thing. I will make Chizuru mine.”**

Sharp pain shot through Souji’s lungs as the branch hit his chest hard. He gasped for air desperately while Kazama was pulling him up, and he couldn’t hold back his coughing. **“You bastard… that’s why you’re crazy…”** He managed to free himself from Kazama’s grip and jumped back a little, lifting one hand to his mouth to prevent the blood from splashing everywhere.

**“You can’t protect yourself, what makes you think you can protect her,”** Kazama smirked, **“This fight is over.”** He walked slowly past Souji, being sure to kick dirt in his direction before heading down the path that Chizuru took earlier.

**"You ruined my festival Kimono,"** Souji said as he wiped the sleeve of his kimono against his mouth. **“I'll be the one who ends this fight, not you.”** He lifted his branch again and threw himself towards Kazama with all his might.

Kazama fell face forward into the path, barely able to brace himself in time to avoid his face hitting the ground. Before he had a chance to move he felt something hit his back and pain shoot through his body. **“You bastard, I’ll get you back for this…”**

**“Souji, Are you alright,”** Called Saitou as he approached in a jog, **“Chizuru’s with Hijikata-san so I came to check on you per her request.”**

**“Oh, Hajime-kun,”** Souji said, squeezing his eyes shut as a last painful cough made his body shudder briefly. **“I’m fine, I guess.** **Hajime-kun, if you also want to kick Kazama’s ass, feel free to do so, okay?”**

Saitou shook his head softly, and instead leaned down and offered his hand to help his friend up, **“He is not worth the effort, I would much rather spend my time with you and the others.”** He motioned towards the festival and said, **“Let’s go, Chizuru is quite worried about you.”**

Souji let out a small laugh, taking Saitou’s hand and letting himself be pulled up to his feet. **“You see, Kazama–Hajime-kun even thinks you’re not worth the effort, so there are lots of people better than you; if you’re not even good enough to get your ass kicked by him…”** He patted Saitou’s shoulder and said, **“Yeah, let’s go then.”**

Kazama sneered and pounded his fist into the ground as Souji and Saitou walked away. **“This isn’t over, you may have won this round, but I’ll win the war,”** he growled in a low voice to himself.

As soon as Souji and Saitou approached where everyone was waiting Chizuru left the Hijikata's side and ran straight to him. **“Okita-san, you’re ok,”** she said happily while crying. Her arms wrapped around him and she buried her face in his chest, **“I was so worried. I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble tonight Okita-san, I’m sorry!”**

Souji let out a silent sigh of relief when nobody seemed to notice the blood on his sleeve. **“It’s fine, Chizuru-chan, I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time now,”** he replied, relaxing slightly in her hug. **“Besides, I wanted to be the one to play the hero and come save you for once,”** he added, his voice teasing as he shot a glance towards Hijikata.

Her eyes dried and the bright smile she always gave off reappeared. Chizuru nodded and pulled away from him slightly grabbing ahold of Souji’s hand, an act which made Hijikata seem to tense up further. **“Okita-san, Let’s go have some fun now,”** she said, **“I owe you some cotton candy or maybe some of those chocolate covered strawberries, that’s the least I can do!”**

Heisuke and Saitou both nodded, seeming to be relieved that Chizuru was finally back to her usual happy self. **“Yeah let’s get some food first, I’m starving,”** Heisuke grinned. Saitou nodded, **“Hai, I could use one of those festival lemonade’s as well.”**

**“You don’t owe me anything,”** Souji said before it occurred to him that he could take advantage of the situation and get some sweets without having to pay for them out of it. **“Though chocolate covered strawberries sound pretty good, Chizuru-chan~ Let's go!”**


End file.
